<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umuzwa wokuqhosha by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291398">Umuzwa wokuqhosha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Umuzwa wokuqhosha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngenkathi uJaime ebuyela eNqaba, elinye iqembu lokuhlasela lalivele likhona. Ngokuqala kokuqala bonke babebonakala bekhona. Ngokuqinisekile uBrienne wayezoba nePod neHunt engangeneki, eqiniseka ukuthi amahhashi ayenakekelwa ngaphambi kokuphumula. Le ntombazane yayiyisiphukuphuku futhi inomthwalo wemfanelo yaze yafika ekubulaweni.</p><p>"Nkosi yami, konke kuhambe ngendlela obekuhlelwe ngayo," kusho uKregstan, umkhuzi wesibili waleli qembu eliholwa uBrienne. Asikaze sibe khona abantu abalimala, kwaba mbalwa abalimele futhi bakwazile ukudiliza ibhuloho.</p><p>"Phelele." Wamamatheka, emshaya ngempama ehlombe. Manje thola i-wench futhi umtshele ukuthi ungikweleta ubhiya.</p><p>UKregstand akahambanga. Yena ne-squire yakhe bashintshana ngokubukeka okukhathazayo kwathi lapho uJaime ebheka amanye amadoda, akazange athola okuhle lapho ubuso bawo obumnyama noma buthule obukhulu obehlela.</p><p>"Uphi uLady Brienne?" Wabuza, enza umzamo wokufihla ukwethuka kwezwi lakhe.</p><p>"Nkosi yami ... yena ... sihlaselwe yiqembu labavukeli." Umcibisholo washaya ihhashi lentokazi yami, yawa futhi ... lapho isisemhlabeni enye isilwane yamshaya ekhanda ...</p><p>"Uphi yena?" Wabuza futhi; ngokushesha imilenze yakhe yazizwa ibuthakathaka ngendlela emangalisayo.</p><p>"I-squire yakhe noSer Hyle bamthatha nomphathi masisha nje sifika, kodwa ..."</p><p>UJaime wabaleka ngaphandle kokunaka noma yini abebezomtshela yona. Akunakuba kubi kangako. I-wench eyisiphukuphuku yayinekhanda eliqinile kangangokuba ugebhezi lwayo lwalubukeka sengathi lwenziwe ngensimbi yeValyrian.</p><p>Wayezolulama futhi emahoreni ambalwa babezobe sebephuza lo bhiya.</p><p>Lapho efika endaweni lapho kwakukhona iBrienne, inkosi yayivele inakekela inxeba. Ngemuva kokuyihlanza, wabeka indwangu ekhanda lakhe elacishe laba bomvu ngokushesha. I-wench yayibukeka iphuzi futhi ikhathele, kepha ngaphandle kokulimala okuthile okubalulekile. Ngokwamava uJaime wayazi ukuthi amanxeba ekhanda ayenenkani ngenxa yobuningi begazi, kodwa ngokuvamile awazange aveze inkinga enkulu.</p><p>Wahlala eduze kwakhe futhi waze wambamba isandla wayizwa ifudumele futhi ephila akazange aqaphele ukuthi ubekade ephefumulela phezulu. Walinda ethule ngenkathi uMester eqeda ukubopha inxeba ekhanda lakhe.</p><p>"Kuzolunga." Kungeke kube isikhathi eside ngaphambi kokuba avuke, ”eqinisekisa njengoba iketanga entanjeni lakhe lincipha ngesikhathi nezinyathelo zakhe.</p><p>UPod noHunt, ababelinde ngaphesheya kwekamelo, bashintshana ngokubukeka.</p><p>Ngaphandle kokukhulula isandla sikaBrienne, uJaime wanikeza amadoda akhe ama-oda ambalwa. Wenza sengathi akaboni indlela ababembuka ngayo, ngaphandle kokucabanga, isandla sakhe sasiqondana nesakhe.</p><p>Fuck ubani onenkinga ngayo! I-wench yayihlala eceleni kwakhe ngesikhathi imdinga futhi wayengeke amshiye yedwa manje. Ngangiba eceleni kwakhe lapho evuka. Ngenkathi elindile waba nesikhathi sokucabanga indlela engcono kakhulu yokwenza ihlaya ngezindleko zakhe. Mhlawumbe ukuveza ukuthi izitha ebezisondelene kakhulu nokumehlula bekuyibhere nehhashi kuzomsiza ukuthi aqale.</p><p>"I-wench eyisidenge," kusho yena, imhlikihla ibunzi.</p><p>Ucele uPod ukuthi abalethele ubhiya. Lapho nje uBrienne evula amehlo akhe bazowaphuza. Mhlawumbe kwakuyinkolelo-ze ewubuwula, kepha kungcono ukungalingi inhlanhla.</p><p>Ekugcineni kuphela uHyle Hunt kanye nabo bobabili abasele egumbini. Le ndoda ekwenzisweni kwayo ayizange isuse amehlo ayo ezandleni zayo ezinamathele kuBrienne. Emphonsela inselelo, uJaime wamunca ngamandla futhi waba nombala ogqamile. Ekugcineni indoda yaphuma, kodwa hhayi ngaphambi kokuyinika ukumamatheka okuhlekisayo ukuthi, ngaphansi kwezinye izimo, uJaime wayezosula ngokushesha ubuso ngenqindi.</p><p>UPod ubuye ngemuva kwesikhashana ephethe umganu kabhiya omusha nezingilazi ezimbili azibeka eduze kombhede wesiguli. Ngemuva kokumamatheka ngenhlonipho, umfana wemuka noJaime bahlala phansi, balinda intombazane ngesineke.</p><p>Igwebu elisenkingeni yobhiya belincipha kancane; Ngaphandle kwewindi, ublowu obuluhlaza besibhakabhaka sasemini bese buqala ukubonakala ngombala we-indigo, bese kuba mnyama okumnyama obuye ungene ngokushesha epinki owazisa ukuthi kufika usuku olusha. Kwabe sekufika lolosuku olusha, walubuyisela obunye ubusuku futhi okuwukuphela kwento eyayikhona egumbini yayisesandleni sikaJaime ebambe uBrienne, amehlo kaBrienne avale ngobuwula nesigaxa sebhiya esishisayo ngaphandle kogwebu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>